


Beautiful Chaos

by dipdyedinchoco



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Investigations, Mystery, Romance, Romance Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipdyedinchoco/pseuds/dipdyedinchoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callia Greyson was a normal girl. She went to a normal private school that her normal parents paid for, with their normal jobs. She wore normal clothes that she bought at the normal mall. She had normal teachers that gave her normal assignments. She had normal friends with whom she hung out with normally. She had a normal boyfriend who she normally liked. She even had a normal dog. Her blue eyes were normal in the small town of Austrin, Georgia, and her brunette hair was common. Her friendly personality was just like anyone else’s.</p><p>Even though Callia seemed like your everyday, prototype Austrin girl, there was much more to her. She had secrets that she had tried to bury under six years of life, not only to hide them, but to forget them as well. If people found out, she would no longer be an ordinary teenage-girl, as she strived to be. She would be an outcast, a laughing-stock, and a freak, because in a small town outside of Atlanta, like Austrin, there was no room to be different. Everything had to be perfect, or you would stick out like a sore thumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Chaos

Beautiful Chaos

Summary-- 

Callia Greyson was a normal girl. She went to a normal private school that her normal parents paid for, with their normal jobs. She wore normal clothes that she bought at the normal mall. She had normal teachers that gave her normal assignments. She had normal friends with whom she hung out with normally. She had a normal boyfriend who she normally liked. She even had a normal dog. Her blue eyes were normal in the small town of Austrin, Georgia, and her brunette hair was common. Her friendly personality was just like anyone else’s.  
Even though Callia seemed like your everyday, prototype Austrin girl, there was much more to her. She had secrets that she had tried to bury under six years of life, not only to hide them, but to forget them as well. If people found out, she would no longer be an ordinary teenage-girl, as she strived to be. She would be an outcast, a laughing-stock, and a freak, because in a small town outside of Atlanta, like Austrin, there was no room to be different. Everything had to be perfect, or you would stick out like a sore thumb. 

 

\------------Chapter 1--------------

 

It was an early December morning, and it was finally getting cold in Austrin. Frost had glazed the tips of the grass, and a layer of white blanketed the pillow-y hills. The wind whispered though the narrow streets, making Callia turn around a put on a sweater before leaving the house again. Now, warm and bundled, she headed out the front door. The school was only a quarter mile from her house- every house, in fact. Austrin really was a “small town”, reaching only one mile in every direction. Few people had heard of it, and even fewer people would visit the town in their lives. It was almost like it ceased to exist.  
Callia walked down the sidewalk alone, as snowflakes melted on her skin. Sure, there were other people all around her, but none of them were with her. She didn’t care though. She actually preferred it be this way. In some ways, being alone was just… easier. No one was there to boss you around, or judge you, and no one to get in your way. Sometimes it was better that way, but sometimes it would get lonely. That’s a feeling that no one really wants to feel, not even Callia. “Guess who,” a teasing voice rose from behind, covering her eyes.  
“Troy,” Callia answered, trying to sound equally as happy. Troy Braxton was her gorgeous boyfriend of seven months. His dark hair swept across his forehead, barely hiding his bright green eyes. With a slight tan, and muscular arms, Troy was easily the most popular- not to mention cutest- boy in school. Other girls often envied Callia, but lately, the tables seemed to have been turning. She was starting to envy the girls that didn’t date Troy. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy being with him; she just wasn’t feeling the whole… boyfriend/girlfriend thing anymore. Like she said, she preferred being alone.

Troy took his hands off of Callia’s eyes and spun her around, so he could peck her lips. She smiled at the gesture, but wasn’t really sure whether or not the gesture was genuine.  
“You look beautiful,” he smiled at her. The two of them resumed walking towards the school as Callia blushed. 

“So I was thinking today we could-“ Troy started, but out of habit, Callia interrupted.  
“I can’t.” She stated, quickly raking her brain for excuses. “I have to... um… study.”  
Troy frowned. “Callia,” he whined playfully, fiddling with a lock of her hair. “You had to study last night.”

“We have finals,” she defended her lie.  
“I’m sure you can take one night off.” Troy protested, as the two strolled through the parking lot of the school  
“No, I-“  
“It’s settled then. I’m taking you to dinner tonight.” He grinned, causing a mumble to roll out of Callia’s mouth, but it was replaced as they walked through the front door of the school. Lately she had been avoiding spending alone time with Troy, conscious and unconsciously. The couple said their goodbyes, and separated ways to get to class. 

Callia walked silently to her locker, spinning the lock before it swung open. She pulled out her textbooks and stuffed them into her backpack before heading towards her homeroom. Walks down the hall were always strange for her. She felt as if anyone could look into her eyes and see into her soul, letting them take a look at her past. She felt that if she stopped in one place for too long, then she would have to cover her tracks in case of something dreadful happening. So Callia kept moving. Always. There was no reason for her to stop anyways.  
As she got to her homeroom, she walked to her desk on instinct, not even having to look along. It’s rather unfortunate that she did so, because if she had been looking up at first, the shock of what she saw may not have been as big as what was to come later. But that was later, and we can think about later, later. Without looking around the room, Callia took a quick glance at the whiteboard. It always displayed news— the date of the school play, missing library books, football scores, important announcements— so she never really looked at it, just a quick glance or peak. It’s a shame though. If she had been paying attention, the shock would’ve been even smaller. 

Callia sat quietly in her chair, not talking to anyone, her eyes resting on the desk in front of her. That’s how it was every morning, until the bell rang. The whole school knew Callia as a distinctly quiet person, even if she was a typical Austrin girl. Lots of Austrin girls were quiet, although for different reasons that Callia’s. Whereas some Austrin girls were quiet because of some family fight, or bad break-up, Callia was quiet because of a nasty secret that haunted her still, six years later.

Ring, ring, ring.

As the bell went off, everyone got up out of their seats, pushing their chairs under the desks for the first period students. As soon as the bell had rung, everyone was walking again; there wasn’t a place in the school that wasn’t filled with their voices. And as Callia made her way down the hall, the voices only got louder and more intimidating. He was paranoid, she knew it, but lately, she’d been thinking a lot about what happened six years ago, and it felt like someone was going to find out soon.  
But that’s impossible- no one could find out, because no one knew, and that was how Callia planned on keeping things. She looked at the floor as she walked into her first period classroom, another mistake. If she had stayed in the hall for a half-second longer, her shock would’ve been less. She was only building it up more and more as she missed her chances. 

At the end of the day, as Callia walked into the hallway, she saw Troy leaning against her locker, like every other day. Sighing, she walked over to him with a fake smile plastered on her face, like every other day. “Hey,” she greeted.

“Hey,” Troy smiled, with his pearly white teeth. His smile was one of the reasons she had fallen for him in the first place, and one of the only things keeping her from breaking up with him, that, and the guilt. She knew that if she broke up with him, he would be ten times more upset than her. She may have been cold hearted, but she didn’t have the heart to do that to him still. 

“How was class?” Callia asked, looking around the hall. She did this everyday, never really sure what she was looking for. Maybe a witness, incase Troy decided to try something, or maybe an excuse to get out of his arms. 

“Good.” He answered, his lips connecting with hers. She let him kiss her, but she kept her eyes open, looking around the room. She was about to give up on looking for whatever she was looking for and give in to Troy, when she saw something—someone.  
It was quicker than a blink, but she knew what she saw. She saw a familiar head of brunette curls, and when the boy turned for a split second, she recognized his features. Soft jawline, freckle right above his right eyebrow, and dark lashes. But it must’ve been a trick of her imagination. There was no way she just saw Ethan Galloway, because he was dead.

Callia killed him herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy. This is just a slow chapter, simply because it sets up the story. I can't jump into action if you guys don't know anything about the characters, right? Anyways, give this story a chance. It gets better, and faster, I promise.


End file.
